


South Park Welcomes You!

by erastellar



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Eric wears glasses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied style cause I'm trash, Kyle is a fashionista, M/M, Multi, Possible Stan/Kyle/OC idk yet, Romance, Stan the wingman, kenny is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erastellar/pseuds/erastellar
Summary: It's been a while since the citizens of South Park have seen any new faces, so when a new girl moves in from out of country shortly after the start of Freshman year, you can imagine the type of introduction she received. What she never expected from the small mountain town was to get mixed up in multiple robberies, schemes, thefts, plot lines, drama, relationships, role playing games, you get the idea. In a town filled with underpants gnomes and superheroes, you can never be too sure what will happen.





	South Park Welcomes You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> With this being my first work on archive, I really have noooo clue what to expect from this story, I mainly just wanna try out archive and write about my favorite bundle of boys~~  
> The first chapter is somewhat long and will most likely drag on, a lot, but I'll try to make it as non-boring as possible! And I’ll try my best to update this as often as I can, every Friday/Saturday at the very least, but I hope you enjoy :D

It was abnormally chilly for mid August and the small town of South Park, Colorado had recently dealt with a heavy rainfall the night before. The streets were colored a dull black and the grass was slick with a heavy coat of murky water and mud. On a nearby street, a girl shivered as she clutched onto her arms in hopes of retaining some sort of warmth. You'd think that living in such a gloomy country like England you'd get used to all the cold air that constantly nipped at your nose and encased your ears with frost, but no, that wasn't the case. She still felt just as cold and cranky as she had felt when she left England, to when she arrived at the Denver airport this Saturday afternoon; which seems quite bizarre since it's a Saturday afternoon. Sadly, planes were never her strong suit or to be more stereotypical, cup of tea. Her parents just had to get her out of the house and make her walk around town after staying on a plane for who knows how long. It was a town of barely more than 300 people, what was there to see! 

She grumbled to herself, kicking at a medium-sized stone nestled beside the sidewalk, sending brown earth splattering all over her shoes. Great. Guess that’s what she gets for having such an irritable attitude. She signed.

Looking out in front of her, she could make out the faint silhouette of a park, abandoned, for it was almost 5 pm and no small child would go to a park when the sun was beginning to set. Deciding to follow the sidewalk, she crossed the street going north of the park to find a cinema with a really weird guy who was saying something about being too young to see an R rated film they were showing. Since she apparently was missing out on a really good movie according to him. Such a gentleman. Continuing on the path, she perked up at the sight of a small coffee shop sat right beside the cinema. Guess this town actually had something to offer. Mentally celebrating, she hurried towards Tweek Bros. Coffee and through the door. 

The door chimed as she opened it and was immediately greeted by the smell of coffee and air fresheners . The shop held a very homely and yet very uniform atmosphere, with only a few people left over finishing their drinks.

“Hi and welcome to Tweek Bros Coffee, what can I get for you today?” 

She peered at a middle-aged man with a plastered on smile, which oddly enough, looked like it had been painted on. Like an aged up Ken doll who gave up surfing to pursue a career in coffee while trying to forget about his major breakup with Barbie after he caught her having a lesbian affair. She could already see it now. ‘Come get your middle-aged Ken doll! Where the fun is just as guaranteed as his mid-life crisis!’ She would’ve laughed if the guy wasn’t still waiting for her order.

“I’ll just settle for a cup of tea, thanks,” she said as she walked towards the counter. What? It was in her blood.

“Of course, coming right up.” With his middle-aged Ken smile still on his face, he quickly busied himself with preparing her drink. 

“I’m telling you, man! At this rate, it’ll snow by tomorrow!” 

The sudden mention of snow made her cringe as she found her ear listening in to the commotion taking place in the corner of the shop that she somehow never noticed. The most extravagant one out of the bunch from what she could tell had chestnut brown hair with overly animated eyes and hand gestures. A dark-skinned boy sat next to him, sipping on a latte, who had an observant look to his eyes and wore rather expensive clothing from what she could tell from the material. The last of the trio wore a dark blue chullo hat with a matching jacket, and if she didn’t know any better, she would’ve confused him for a robot with how void of emotions his face was.

“Heh, yeah Clyde, and hurricanes are a regular occurrence,” the chullo boy remarked with an eye roll. He sounded just as emotionless as he looked. 

“I’m serious Craig!” The boy apparently named Clyde whined, “it never gets this cold in late August! Think about it!”

“I have, and my answer is still the same.” He gave another eye roll, resting his head in his hand. 

“Craigs’ right Clyde, it may be cold but even for us a snowfall is a very unlikely occurrence,” the colored boy chimed in, taking another sip of his latte with elegance that could easily rival the queen herself, and that was a compliment coming from her weird ass mind. 

“Not you too Token...” Clyde muttered, tears dotting the corner of his eyes. 

“Your tea, miss” 

Her attention was finally pulled from the group of boys in the corner to her drink being presented to her. 

“A-Ah, thank you very much,” she stumbled slightly with her words before paying for her drink and walking over to get a few stirring sticks from the condiments table.

“Wait a minute!” She yelped as she was suddenly turned around to see the boy named Clyde from the corner holding on to her upper arms and looking at her as if she had just revealed the secrets of the universe. “Say that again!”

“S-Say what again?” 

He gave a rather elongated gasp, “Token! Craig! She has a British accent!!” He giddily waves his friends over. 

“Huh, what’s a foreigner doing in South Park?” The chullo boy said as he ambled over with his hands shoved in his pockets. The boy named Token followed as well. 

“Oh, uh,” she honestly had no clue how to react. Sure she hypothesized that some people would be interested in her accent but she never thought to this extent. Was it really that uncommon for a foreigner to move here? Maybe she should pull a Beyoncé and “boy bye” her way out of the situation. Wait, she still had to make a good first impression, Beyoncé would suffice right? I mean come on, Beyoncé.

“Guess we’re climbing the ranks,” Token shrugged, looking at her with a keen eye. She could feel herself getting judged. 

Wait, this was her chance to make friends, say something! 

“W-Well, uh, I just moved here from out of the country, like you could probably already tell...” 

Great start. Great start. 

“You’re the New Kid then?!” Clyde ignored her awkward reply, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking at her with excitement that could only be found in a 5-year-old. 

“Well, yeah, I guess you can say that.” 

“Welcome to South Park New Kid, leave while you have the chance,” Craig jokingly muttered before shifting his gaze towards the staff door. Was that supposed to be a joke? It’s kind of hard to tell. 

She hesitantly laughed, turning her eyes towards something more interesting, like her cup of tea that was starting to slightly burn her hands. 

“I-I-I’m d-done!” 

She looked up to see another boy with a wild mane of golden blonde hair shuffling over to the group with a rather panicked expression on his face. That look quickly changed into something that can only be described as ‘I just witnessed the death of 1000 puppies’. 

“O-OH JESUS, WHO IS T-THAT?!” He screeched, stumbling back with fists full of hair between his fingers.

“Tweek, it’s alright,” the now ‘suddenly gives a shit’ Craig hurried over to the now visibly twitching blonde boy, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “She’s just the New Kid who moved here from England.”

“OH GOD, ENGLAND?! S-SHE COULD BE CARRYING MAD COWS DISEASE MAN!! THAT IS W-WAY TOO MUCH P-PRESSURE!” The blonde frantically latched onto Craig like his very life depended on it, as the chullo wearing boy wound his arms around the panicked boy, aimlessly playing with his spiky yet soft looking hair. 

“E-Excuse me?” She questioned, squeezing her cup in her hands. The remark made the boy flinch. 

Ok, this was DEFINITELY not something she expected when her parents told her they’d be moving to a small town of about 300 people.

“Don’t worry about Tweekers, he’s just extra paranoid, we know you wouldn’t be carrying mad cows disease!” Clyde beamed, “...right?” 

“I think she’d know if she had mad cows disease Clyde, and it’s also highly unlikely that she would anyway,” Token muttered, taking one last elegant sip of his drink before throwing it away. 

“O-OH JESUS!” The blonde twitched, earning him a few more gentle strokes and some reassuring words from the boy in blue. 

What even was this town? 

“I apologize if I scared him...” she mumbled, fidgeting on the spot, “if I make him uncomfortable I was just about to leave.” 

“N-No! Y-You’re fine,” the boy panicked and looked rather guilty, taking a small step away from Craig, who visibly deflated a little at the loss of contact.

“No way would we want you to go! We were the first ones to meet the new British girl, how lucky are we?!” Clyde exclaimed, still bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child.

“Is it really that thick? My accent that is,” she still held tightly to her cup, feeling her chest tighten with anxiety. 

“Nah, it’s just really noticeable since the closest thing we have to accents here are the rednecks.” Craig said, his chin now resting on the twitching boy’s shoulder. 

She giggled, finally warming up to the overly animated bunch of friends. 

“Oh yeah, I’m Clyde by the way,” the brunette pointed to himself, before pointing to the colored boy. “That’s Token, the blonde is Tweek, and the one who’s currently being really clingy is Craig,” he finished. 

“Hey...” Craig muttered like he was offended, squeezing Tweek into a hug that caused his shivers to visibly decrease. 

She laughed at their antics, “Well since we're doing introductions, I’m Elena, and I’ll be attending South Park High School in a couple of days.” 

“Really? That’s awesome! What grade are you in?” Clyde cheered.

“Oh, I’m a freshman”

“Really?! Sweet we’re all in the same grade, guess we’ll be seeing you around!” Clyde leaned against Token’s shoulder, who looked somewhat annoyed that he was being used as an armrest. 

“Boys, we will be closing soon, go run on home before your parents start to worry, and welcome to South Park Elena,” the middle-aged Ken doll said, smiling at Elena with the same grin. 

She thanked him and they all walked out of the cafe. 

“So we’ll be seeing you around then?” Clyde questioned. 

“Of course,” she beamed, “I'd love that.” 

“Sweet! See ya later New Kid!” Clyde and the boys waved before walking away towards a rather large house she never noticed until now, weird.

Elena smiled, relieved to have met some people in her new town, before walking off in the direction she came from. She had some time so she figured she could stop by the park to drink her tea and walk home from there. 

As she approached the park, she saw another group of boys that weren’t there before playing basketball and yelling words that she couldn’t quite make out until she started drawing in closer. 

“Goddamnit Jew! Stop! I’m trying to do something cool!” 

“Woah, heads up!” 

At the mention of heads up, she quickly put her hands or rather her only free hand up and managed to stop the basketball before it hit her square in the face. Thank god for reflexes. 

“Hey sorry about that, you ok?” A boy in a blue and red puff ball hat and brown coat came jogging over. He looked about the same age as those other boys from the coffee shop, heck all four of them did. 

“Oh, yes I’m alright, thanks,” she regained her composure and handed the ball over, checking to make sure she didn’t spill any tea which she thankfully didn’t. 

“Woah a British girl? Oh-la-la,” a boy with an orange hoodie and slightly muffled speech came up from behind the brown coated boy. He had dirty blonde hair that poked out from under his hood and the look he was giving her was far from friendly and more... sultry?

“That’s French, Kenny,” another boy joined the group. He wore an orange jacket and green ushanka hat with bits and pieces of fiery red curls peeking out from under it. What she really took notice of was his eyes, they were the type of emerald green that you could only dream of seeing. They looked fake, did he wear colored contacts? If so then she’d have to ask about his eye doctor cause hot damn they were fucking gorgeous.

“Eh, they’re both countries in Europe,” the boy Kenny shrugged. 

“I mean if I makes you feel better, I am French in origin and name,” she decided to pitch in her two cents to spare the guy the humiliation.

“Guuuuys! We’re supposed to be playing basketball! What’s the holdup?” The last of the four was a bulky looking boy with a blue and yellow hat and red coat. 

“Nah it’s nothing, just checking out the New Girl,” the dirty blonde boy winked at her, causing her to frown slightly. She’s never been very fond of mindless flirting. 

“Kenny stop, you’re making her uncomfortable.” The red-haired boy crossed his arms, looking quite annoyed at either the chubby boy or the blonde, she couldn’t really be certain. 

“No it’s... fine,” she laughed nervously. 

“See Kyle, she digs me,” the blonde wiggles his eyebrows. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t exactly say that,” she hummed, deciding to go along with the boy’s weird flirting, “I’m not really into guys who come on too strong.” 

“Oh really now,” he just about purred, “does that mean I have to work for my prize?” 

“With the way you’re going, you’ve already lost it,” she laughed, finally taking a sip of her tea. It was refreshing to say the least.

“Wow, a girl who actually isn’t a whore, haven’t seen one of those before,” the heavier boy mumbled, looking rather annoyed with the situation. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she shrugged, taking another sip. 

“Damn and here I thought I’d be able to get a real steal too,” the blonde slumped, pouting sadly. 

“I’m appalled that you’d think I wouldn’t have morals,” she gasped, holding a hand to her chest in feigned shock. 

He shrugged, “Women tend to forget about morals when they’re around me.” 

“I can see that based on how massive your ego is.”

“Ouch,” he stumbled backwards like he’d been shot, dramatically clutching a hand over his heart, “that stung.” 

“Kind of the point don’t you think?” 

They both laughed over the exchange, the other two chuckling to themselves while the boy in the red jacket just kept on mumbling complaints.

“I’m Kenny by the way,” the dirty blonde boy said, “the one in green is Kyle, the one in brown is Stan, and fatass over there is Eric, but most people call him Cartman, or fatass, whatever rolls off the tongue.” 

“Shut up, Poor boy! I’m big boned.” He yelled, pointing a finger at Kenny who just simply ignored his insult. 

“When did you move here?” Stan finally joined in, holding the basketball under his arm. 

“Just this afternoon,” she replied.

“Really? I didn’t see any mover vans coming in,” Kyle joined in. 

“Yeah, our house is kind of secluded from the rest of the neighborhood.” 

“But what drove your parents to move to such a little mountain town like South Park?” Kenny asked.

“Well, that I’m not quite too sure of myself, guess it just looked quiet and peaceful,” she shrugged, to which the boys snorted in response. 

“Won’t seem so quiet after you’ve lived here for a week,” Stan chuckled.

“Uh huh...”

Now she was starting to get worried, first Craig and then Stan, what did this mountain town have to offer that was so... exciting?

“Well anyways, what brought you to the park?” Kyle asked. 

“Honestly not much,” she stated, “I was told to get out of the house and makes some friends but I just ended up stopping by the coffee shop over there and wanted to find a nice place to sit and just relax for a bit.” 

“Mind if we join you then?” Stan offered, smiling shyly.

“Oh not at all,” she smiled, excited to have met some more people. 

“But guuuys!” Eric whined, “we’re supposed to be playing basketball!” 

“Then play by yourself fatass,” Kyle complained, to which she laughed at. 

“Oh right! I never really told you my name did I? I’m Elena and I’ll be a freshman at South Park High School,” she smiled, taking a seat at a nearby bench, ignoring the argument between Kyle and Eric that was taking place in the background. 

“Oh really? Sweet! We are too,” Stan smiles back, taking a seat to her left. 

“Guess we’ll have to show you around the school huh?” Kenny beams, showing his somewhat crooked teeth. 

“I guess so,” she laughs, taking a sip of her tea. 

They spent the rest of the time idly chatting about the teachers she’ll meet, the good ones and the bad ones, and some of the people she should take notice of and not get involved with. They also watched Eric attempt to do some ‘sick tricks’ as he called it only to fail miserably, to which they all laughed at. All in all, she was really warming up to the town and the people she already met. She would never say it out loud but she was glad that her parents pushed her to go outside and make some friends. 

“Oh yikes it’s getting late,” Kyle muttered, looking at his watch. 

“Yeah we should probably head on home before our parents send out a search party,” Stan groaned, standing up and stretching. 

“Wow, I wasn’t supposed to stay out this long, hopefully my parents won’t kill me,” Kyle prayed.

“Yeah, time flies when you’re having fun,” Kenny remarks.

“More like watching Eric eat dirt,” Elena mumbled, causing all four of them to burst out laughing. 

“EY! I heard that you bitch,” Cartman yelled, pointing a finger at Elena, to which she flipped him off, earning her a proud high five from Kenny. She was starting to like being a boss ass bitch.

“Guess I should probably take my leave then,” she looked up at the now dim sky. 

“Yeah, we should as well. Want us to walk home with you? It can be pretty dangerous at night,” Kenny offered.

“No I’ll be fine, thanks, my house isn’t that far from here,” Elena replied, throwing away her empty cup.

“Alright then, don’t talk to strangers!” Kenny joked as he and the boys walked towards the opposite end of the park, waving goodbye. 

“Will do!” She shouted, waving them off. Staring at each of them, she failed to realize that her eyes had lingered on Kyle, until he met her gaze. Not really knowing what to do, she hesitantly smiled, relieved to see him return the gesture before turning to catch up with his friends. Satisfied, she turned as well and retraced her steps back through the town.


End file.
